The potent non-steroidal antiinflammatory agent, Piroxicam, 4-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-(2-pyridyl)-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxamide 1,1-dioxide was reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,584. More recently, antiinflammatory activity was found in simple non-steroidal oxindole-3-carboxamides, U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,453.